


The Orphans of Piety

by dr_zook



Series: Vestigium Dei [3]
Category: Bible (New Testament), The Bible
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bible, Bibleslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short intermezzo. Jeshua takes a closer look at the person he went to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orphans of Piety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liriaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/gifts).



_draw a circle around me in the sand_  
_i have breathed in, but released your lungs_  
_of Ave Marias from wombs of the one_  
_i have wandered each day_  
_from the altar to the grave_  
_in search of your name and face_  
_i have seen your shadow where I stand_  
  
_[MINSK - The Orphans of Piety]_

_  
_

Jeshua feels drained. He has let down his shields, completely. He's afraid he would regret it; maybe soon.

But he thought about it, oh yes, he did. Intensely. For a couple of decades now, to be precise.

He hugs his knees closer and lays his temple onto them. Watches Lucifer closely: the outcast has crossed his legs and lets them dangle from the bridge. He's got a distinct come-hither aura hovering around him and his impressive bleak wings are flapping gently in the evening breeze.

Lucifer flicks the cigarette butt downwards and exhales the last plume of poisonous smoke. “I know you're serious. But you must understand that I still think this is a joke.” He looks bored, unsure and a bit unwell. Even a bit noncompliant.

“Yes, I do.”

Lucifer is maybe his last resort. He wouldn't make him any more upset than he already is.

“I mean, what did you tell them?” Lucifer asks nodding distinctly towards the sky. Or heaven, depending on your worldview.

 _I don't have to explain myself, Morning Star._ Jeshua knits his brow. Like he would ever have to explain himself to anybody. Or ever had. Except for this. Their deal.

Jeshua wonders since they met: what is his flaw this time? For Samael always looks distinguished and beautiful – superficially, at least. Though, there is always something somewhere _wrong_. Like a festering toe or a stiff limb. An open wound gaping and pulsing beneath the expensive button-down shirt; things like these.

But never his eyes; they're always shape-shifting, reminding Jeshua of a spiral nebula with amber, bronze and tiger's-eye streaks.

Never a droopy lid, never a clouded sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics in the beginning are borrowed from [MINSK](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQR2dtxy5KM).


End file.
